Hædum
by Jotunn-Ray
Summary: Michel se laisse glisser, lentement, il prend sa tête entre ses mains. A quel moment l'illusion c'est brisé ? Où est le début de la fin ? Non, Michel n'est pas surpris, il ne peut pas, il savait que ça devait arriver, mais il ne veut pas savoir. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ça l'a toujours été. Hein, Michel ?


**HEY.**

 **Alors j'épiloguerais pas hein. J'aime les Archanges. JE LES AIME PUTAIN. Peut être parce que j'ai un faible pour les relations nocive et les histoires de frères... Allez savoir. 'Suis fan de Loki après tout. Berf. Si vous vous demandez d'ou viens cet onvi, bah j'ai une gastro et mon groupe préféré à sortit un album avec plein de chanson dépressive. On a donc un Michel, la guerre et un délire d'auteur shooté au thé. Amen.**

 **PS : Ah ouais, aussi . Hædum, gosse en latin. Z'allez comprendre.**

 **oOo**

Michel se laisse glisser, lentement, il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu peux le dire, Michel ? A quel moment l'illusion c'est brisé ? Où est le début de la fin ? C'était si lent que tu ne l'a pas vu venir. Des milliers d'années à voir la fin arriver, et tu réussis à être surpris ? Non, Michel n'est pas surpris, il ne peut pas, il savait que ça devait arriver, mais il ne veut pas savoir. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ça l'a toujours été. Hein, Michel ?

Michel se laisse glisser, lentement, il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Personne n'a jamais bien comprit l'histoire, trop de chapitres manquant, un préface bien trop lointain. Une famille heureuse, quatre gosses et un père aimant. Quatre gosses et un père absent. Dit Michel, il est où Papa ? Il va revenir. Quand ? Alors, Michel ? Il revient quand, le père que tu aime si fort, tellement fort ? Michel ne sait pas. Il ne fait qu'espérer. Que faire d'autres ? Mais il reste fort, Michel, il l'a toujours été, parce que s'il tombe, les autres tomberons forcément avec lui. Tu te rappelle d'avant ? Des millions d'années, pas de retour. Ils on cessé d'espérer, pour tous. Quand est ce qu'il revient ? Ne pose pas de question, il y a trop à faire. L'image, ils on tous cessé d'espérer. Mais tous crient, chacun des quatre gosses, papa va revenir, pas vrai ? Papa ne revient pas. Des millions d'années.

Michel se laisse glisser, lentement, il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'a rien vu venir. Il entend, encore. Quand est ce que l'illusion c'est brisée ? Ce n'a jamais été qu'une histoire de familles. Quatre gosses, et l'un d'eux en eu assez d'espérer. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché, Michel ? A quel moment tu à laisser l'illusion se briser ? Michel à un sanglot. Il laisse tomber la lame qu'il à dans la main. A quel moment ses mains sont-elles devenues rouges ? Le Paradis n'en est plus un. Frère déçut, frère déchut. Michel regarde le paradis sans vraiment le voir. Ses ailes on la teinte du sang. Eh bien, Prince des anges ? A quoi tu t'attendais ? C'est sale, la guerre. C'est sale, la mort. Ça imbibe les vêtements, le sol aussi, il y a toujours eu autant de sang sur les terres angéliques ?

Comment tu à laissé faire ça, Michel ? Pourquoi il y a autant de plumes éparpillées sur le sol ? Pourquoi le sang et la grâce des enfants coulent sur ta lame ? Des enfants. Pourquoi on-t-il combattu, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu à fait, Michel ? Pourquoi le Paradis est si silencieux, pourquoi il y a autant de hurlement et de bruits de lames ? Quatre gosses. Des millions de cadavres. C'est moche la guerre. Hein Michel ? Si tu lui avais porté un peu d'attention, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Tous ces gamins, c'est ta faute. Le prince avance, titubant, et ça fait plic, ploc à chaque fois qu'il pose le pied sur le sol. Et pourquoi ? Des frères qui s'aimaient bien trop et avaient fini par se haïr.

De son piédestal effondré, Michel regarde ses frères s'entretuer. Il pleure, un peu. Parce qu'il sait que c'est lui qui devra mettre fin à tout ça. Et il se lève.

Quatre gosses. Il se lève et marche dans le sang, sur les chemins de la guerre. Plus tard l'histoire retiendra une combat bien trop violent, et oubliera les larmes, le désespoir, les supplications, et pitié Lucifer, arrête, pourquoi tu me force à faire ça, et je t'en supplie, petit frère, reviens. Elle oubliera aussi les hurlements du plus jeune, pitié, arrêtez de vous battre, je vous en supplie, les larmes aussi. Le paradis entier pleure. Elle retiendra la chute finale, mais oubliera complètement le prince taché de sang et ses larmes au ciel, rendez moi mon petit frère… Elle oubliera le regard vide du plus jeune, elle oubliera que le troisième devait supporter le poids des morts et des vivants, je vous promets que tout ira bien.

Quatre gosses. Prince meurtrier d'un royaume ravagé. Le sang sur le sol restera pendant des milliers d'années Il ne cessera de penser à lui, pas une seule seconde et je t'en pris Lucifer, sort de ma tête. Frère qui aimait tellement les siens qu'il à fini par en chuter. Pourquoi tu n'a rien empêché, Michel ? Messager brisé, messager enfuit, famille déchirée, c'est ta faute. Quatre gosses, il n'en reste que deux, et le paradis pleure ses enfants tombés dans une guerre qui ne pouvais qu'avoir lieu.


End file.
